


Study Abroad

by HeroRusher



Category: Batman - Fandom, Red Robin - Fandom, Robin - Fandom
Genre: M/M, OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroRusher/pseuds/HeroRusher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Damian Wayne studies abroad he finds that there is more to him than he originally thought. Now in college and in another country Damian begins to enjoy his life, yet it is somehow still disturbed by normal college student activities.</p><p>Characters are OOC, and the chapters will be very short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing M/M, so please be gentle.

“Damian, where are you going?!” he hears that oh too familiar, thick, British accent. Damian has just left the club after seeing Tim Drake play more of his games with the young American; so he doesn’t turn around, and just keeps walking. “Damian!” Tim grabs him.

“What?!” he yells as others already begin to stare.

“Why are you leaving?” Tim is angry.

Damian looks at him shocked, “What’s it to you? You didn’t care what I was doing inside there!” he points to the building they just left. “Maybe I’ve just had enough fun for one night,” Damian crosses his arms.

Timothy asks, “Can I at least walk you back to your flat?”

“You are joking, right?” Damian turns away before Timothy can answer.

He catches up to Damian, “Did I do something?”

Damian laughs and continues back to his building. “You are so self-centered, you know that? Like I said before, maybe I am just done for the night,” he laughs without humor.

“But-”

Damian cuts him off, “Do you want something from me?” by stopping in front of him. “Other than sex?!” he nearly yells.

“Well… I …” He’s speechless. The all confident Timothy Drake is speechless.

“Listen here, you imbecile.” Timothy is stunned at Damian’s words. “If you want us to work out, then prove it. Change your ways. Have some respect for those around you; have some respect for me. Because you are a complete ass, Timothy Drake!” Damian runs back towards his flat so Tim cannot follow him inside.


	2. Chapter 2

“Alright lover boy,” Tim’s best friend, Stephanie, wakes him up, “What was up last night?” barging into the room.

“God, what time is it?” Tim grumbles.

“Noon. Get up!”

“What do you want?” Tim is getting pissed off.

“What in the hell happened between you and Damian last night?!”

Shit, I forgot how protective Steph is of Damian! Tim thinks. “He, uh… I followed him because he stormed out of the club…”

“Why?”

“I thought I did something wrong…”

“You actually thought about someone other than yourself?” she asks shocked. “Well, what did he say?”

“That he had enough fun for one night, but I’m pretty sure he was lying.”

“You think?” sarcasm escapes Steph. “You play too many games with him,” she hits Tim. “Of course he’s going to be pissed at you! You go to him then off to a different one afterwards! God, you are stupid!” she huffs.

“He called me an ass…”

“I’m sure he did. What else did he say?”

Tim finally sits up, “That if I want something from him, I have to change… Prove to him I respect him…”

“You have a way to go, my friend.”


	3. Chapter 3

Steph: I’m coming over!  
Damian: What? Why?!  
Steph: Heard about you and Tim ;)  
Damian: Let me know when you are here.  
Steph: Look outside your window!

“I’ll be right down!” Damian yells down to her.

Once they’re back in Damian’s room, he turns on his music so his flat mates can’t hear the conversation. “Okay, tell me your side of last night,” Steph gets right to it.

Damian is honest with her, “I got jealous and pissed because he flirted with me then tried to leave with someone else!”

“Then told him to change. Why?”

“Because he plays these games with me. I told him either leave me alone, or prove I am worth something to him. These games he plays… Well, it is more of just one game with many rounds, and he has won them all,” Damian huffs.

“My money is on you this round, Damian.” Damian looks at Stephanie confused. “I told him I agree with you. That if he really wants you more than sex then he does need to change,” she laughs. Damian sighs then falls back onto his bed. “Damian, he likes you.”

“Wha-”

“And you like him. Am I the only one who sees that?”

“Apparently…” They stay quiet for a few minutes. “So do I wait for Timothy to come around, or…?”

“At this point, you wait for him. He has to make the next move.”

“Sounds good,” Damian smiles lightly.


End file.
